fr_test_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Brausau
The Shield of the West is worth fighting for. Danger lurks around every corner, but the vast armies of Brausau should inspire hope that the light of civilization will penetrate the darkness of barbarism. Whatever antediluvian darkness lurks below the sands, we must fight to keep it at bay, no matter the cost or who stands in our way! ~Sir Orstom's speech to his troops before leading the assault on Arkadia. History Fall of the Thruhmuth Empire After the Thruhmuth Empire collapsed, Brausau was one of the first kingdoms to rise from it's ashes. The modern populace claims that Brausau is the true lineage of Thruhm, and some even consider the kingdom to be an unbroken continuation of that empire. What can be said of this lineage at the very least is that Brausau has long craved the conquest that Thruhmuth once held. Brausau survived the early years of it's existence through sheer force and savagery. When the empire collapsed there were many regions at war trying to carve up the corpse of the empire for its vast riches. Brausau was no stranger to this conflict, and was one of the few nations to survive. It quickly armed its people and fought countless bloody wars until the modern borders were burnt into the map. Valencia In spite of the near constant warfare that Brausau was birthed in, the nation has always had it's eye on Valencia. Over calculated centuries, Brausau forged alliances with the nations surrounding it and built its war machine. Various forays into INSERT KINGDOM 11 HERE were met with valencian resistance. Skirmish turned into battle; battle into all out war. It wasn't until the Death that the conflict between the two nations simmered down into the conflict over INSERT KINGDOM 11 HERE that it is today. The Death The death caused massive casualties in Brausau. A schism grew in the brausaun military over what the cause of the disease was. Some believed that it was dark valencian magic used to kill off the great shield of the west and end the conflict. Others believe that it was antediluvian forces unearthed by the shifting sands of the Black Desert. In either case, the leaders of Brausau have sworn to destroy Valencia; either as retribution, or as a last desperate act to contain the desert. The Assault on Arkadia In one final effort before the collapse of war between the east and west, Brausau attempted to take the vast powerful stronghold of Arkadia. With Arkadia under brausaun rule, the Argos Pass would allow Brausau to at the very least keep the havoc of the antediluvian tombs in Valencia from spilling out into the rest of the world. The siege of Arkadia was nearly won when a contingent of valencian soldiers came to Arkadia's aid. Even with might of valencian armies paired with the devastating strength of arkadian weaponry, the city stood to fall at Brausau's might. Using either dark desert magic, antediluvian technology, or a mix of both though, the valencians slaughtered the great general Orsom, devastating the morale of the army. Geography Brausau a wide land full of bountiful terrain and climate. The land is divided into four primary regions. Southern Brausau The southern region of Brausau is composed mostly of grasslands and wetlands. The region borders with Eylstrana, Nytharial, and INSERT KINGDOM 9 HERE. It extends west to the Ouvirie river, south to the edge of the Voltara mountain range, and encompasses the region south of Aarven lake. This region is well known for its vast tracks of farmland. Bountiful crops are harvested every year and shipped throughout western Aruna. Central Brausau Central Brausau is crisscrossed with waters flowing from the Zweiwagen mountains that feed the many lakes that dot the region. Through these waterways Brausau is able to move goods and people throughout the kingdom with ease. The capital city of the old empire, Thruhm sits on the largest of these lakes, lake Aarven. Brausau's current capital, Gorhofen is nestled in a river fork just south of the Gorheim lake from which it gets its name. The region's northern borders are shared with Stralová and INSERT KINGDOM 6 HERE. The Brausau Plains and Zweiwagen Mountains Northern Brausuau is a vast flat area of prairie. Much like southern Brausau, the land is fertile and grows a significant amount of food. Things are less ideal for growing here though, as drought or frost hits the crops harder. The region is shielded from INSERT KINGDOM 7 HERE by the Zweiwagen mountains and forest. From the forest Brausau sources much of it's lumber, but relies on imports from INSERT KINGDOM 9 and Eylstrana. Iron however is bountiful in the mountains, and many mining settlements exist to extract the precious iron which feeds Brausau's war engine. The Hills of Unterstein A small section nestled below the Brausau plains and wetlands of central Brausau is composed of rolling hills. Hill giants and cyclops are abundant in this region, with scholars claiming these being the decendents of the ancient cyclops empire. Between the added difficulty of marching armies across the uneven terrain when the northern plains offer smoother travel, and the abundance of powerful giants, the Unterstein hills creates a perfect barrier for INSERT KINGDOM 9 HERE. Government Economy Religion Culture Inhabitants Threats